Lena Olin
Lena Olin (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Enemies: A Love Story ''(1989) [Masha]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills. We see her taking the pills, then the movie cuts to a shot of her gravestone. *''Romeo Is BleedingRomeo Is Bleeding (1993)[[Romeo Is Bleeding (1993)| '(1993)]] [Mona Demarkov]: Shot repeatedly in her chest by Gary Oldman in the courthouse. *Mystery MenMystery Men (1999)(1999)' [''Dr. Annabel Leek]: Presumably killed in an explosion when Geoffrey Rush's castle is blown up. (Lena's character actually disappears about halfway through the movie, and is not even referred to again, so it's unconfirmed whether she was still in the castle. The comic-book adaptation included a scene where Geoffrey's character throws her out of a window, but no such scene is present in the actual movie or in the DVD's deleted scenes.) (Thanks to Jenn) *''The Ninth GateThe Ninth Gate (1999)(1999) '[''Liana Telfer]: Strangled by Frank Langella using her own necklace (also causing her pentagram medallion to stab into her throat). *DarknessDarkness (2002)(2002) [Maria]: Killed (off-screen) by demons (disguised as Anna Paquin and Stephan Enquist) after they trick her into turning off the stove's gas burner, plunging the room into darkness. We only hear her scream as the room goes dark. (Thanks to Alex and Laurence) *Queen of the DamnedQueen of the Damned (2002)''(2002) ''[Maharet]: Turns into a stone statue after draining Aaliyah's blood and "taking on her death." From what I could figure out of this movie's "rules" of vampirism (based on other characters' remarks), Lena's fate appears to be a form of suspended animation rather than an actual death, but I thought I should list it just in case. (The character survives in the original novel.). *AwakeAwake (2007)(2007) [Lilith Beresford]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of medication in the hospital, so that her heart can be donated to her son (Hayden Christensen); she also appears as a spirit to Hayden during his near-death experience. *The ReaderThe Reader (2008)(2008) [Rose Mather/Ilana Mather]: Playing a dual role as mother and daughter, the mother "Rose" dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances during the passage of time between scenes; we learn of her death when the daughter "Ilana" informs Ralph Fiennes. TV Deaths *Alias: Search and Rescue'' '''(2005) [Irina Derevko]: Playing a dual role as both her regular "Irina" character and an impostor, the duplicate is shot in the head by Victor Garber. (Thanks to Nemanja and PortsGuy) *''Alias: All the Time in the World'' (2006) [Irina Derevko]: Falls to her death through a skylight at the end of a fight with Jennifer Garner. (Thanks to Alex and Leslie) Notable Connections Daughter of Stig Olin and Britta Holmberg Ex-Mrs. Orjan Ramberg Mrs. Lasse Hallstrom Gallery lenaolinthenintgate2.png|Lena Olin in The Ninth Gate lenaolinalias.png|Lena Olin in Alias: All the Time in the World Olin, Lena Olin, Lena Category:Brunettes Olin, Lena Olin, Lena Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Videos Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Titan A.E. Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Death by turning into stone Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue